


One Day A Year - teaser

by billyp



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyp/pseuds/billyp
Summary: It's become my tradition to write a GO fanfic at Christmas/New Year time, but I haven't had time to write a proper one this year - so here instead is a little teaser...full story to appear later in the year.





	

Aziraphale was staggering under the weight of a huge cardboard box full of books as Crowley came hesitantly down the stairs into the back room of the bookshop, glowing red as the Reader’s Digest.

“Good morning, my dear!” the angel sang sweetly, depositing the box onto a pile of similarly large cardboard boxes. “There’s tea in the pot – or there’s coffee in the cupboard, if you prefer? I must confess, I don’t know what you like to drink in the morning.”

Crowley stared at him, mouth open. 

“Uh?”

“Tea. Pot. Kitchen.” The angel spoke very slowly and clearly, pointing towards the kitchenette. “If you want some.”

“Tea. Right.” Crowley picked his way past the boxes in the direction Aziraphale was pointing, then stopped and turned back again.

“Angel,” he said, and took a steadying breath to stop his voice from squeaking, “Angel, don’t you think we should…talk about last night?”

“Talk about last night?” Aziraphale looked up from his boxes. “Do we need to?”

“Uh…”

“I mean, it’s been very much on the cards, so’s to speak, for quite a long time, and now it’s happened. Does it matter all that much?”

“Uh…”

The angel smiled at the demon. 

“Good fun, though, don’t you think?”

His eyes twinkled, and Crowley blinked, swallowed hard, and turned round.

“Tea,” he said, and bolted into the kitchen.


End file.
